Zoe Graystone
The character Zoe Graystone exists in multiple stages. Zoe Graystone (Zo, Z) is the daughter of Drs. Daniel and Amanda Graystone. She is a computer genius. Background Zoe was born in 26YR. After Daniel made his deal with MicroCap, the Graystones moved to a house that Zoe loved. She planted a garden there with Amanda. When Zoe was five (31YR), the house burned down in a fire. Zoe was traumatized and since then has been afraid of fire. As their fortunes increased, the Graystones moved into a lakeside mansion near Caprica City, a house which Zoe hated. The Graystones love to camp, but the last time they went camping, much less took any vacation, was when Zoe was nine years old (35YR). They went to the Ionian Islands on Caprica. Zoe is musically talented like her father, and plays the cello. Zoe attends the Athena Academy, a private, religious, secondary school. Her best friend is Lacy Rand. They have been friends since they were children. Ben Stark is her boyfriend, with whom she has been in a relationship for one year. Family Life Zoe is contemptuous of her father's profession, calling it "dirty science." Daniel retorts that that "dirty science" has put a roof over her head. Zoe has a contentious relationship with her mother. When she accuses Amanda of marrying into money, her mother slaps her. Zoe says she will regret that for the rest of her life. After Zoe leaves the room, Amanda is immediately regretful, saying she did not mean that. Daniel assures her that Zoe knows she did not. Virtual World Zoe and Lacy attended V-Clubs, nightclubs that exist only in the Virtual World, through the use of holobands. At first they went there for the group sex rooms. Zoe's boyfriend, Ben, shared with them his religious beliefs about the One True God. Then they saw the V-Club for what it was - trash. Zoe and Lacy converted to Monotheism. Scientific Discoveries Zoe originally conceptualized the designs for the U-87 robot. Daniel stole her early drawings of the chassis and used his company's resources to refine the design into a workable robot. Zoe took her standard avatar and developed sentience for it by datamining past records of herself. Computer Achievements: which her father could not achieve * Artificial Intelligence Search Engine * Biofeedback protocol connection to Artificial Intelligence, which transfers the emotions and memories of the real world person to the sentient avatar. The Avatar feels and experiences what the real person feels and experiences. * Transfer of memories into useable data. Sentient Avatar A New Life Becoming bored with the hedonistic activities at the V-Club, Zoe becomes involved, through Ben, with a monotheistic group known as Soldiers of the One. She decides to leave with her friends for the planet Gemenon, bringing the Zoe avatar with her. They head to the MAGLEV train station. Growing more and more anxious as they approach the train platform, Lacy changes her mind at the last minute and decides to stay. Zoe is disappointed, but she and Ben push onwards. Zoe sends her mother an email via e-sheet forgiving her and chides Ben about his moodiness. To her shock, Ben reveals the explosives he is wearing and detonates them - killing her, himself and over five-hundred people in the explosion. Additional Images ZoeBenV-Club.jpg|Zoe and Ben in the V-Club 101 Monotheist Gesture.jpg|Lacy, Zoe and Ben make the Monotheist sign to reaffirm their resolve. ZoeHoloband.jpg|Zoe enters V-World via the holoband. 102 Zoe 6 Years Old.jpg|Amanda watches home movies of Zoe when she was six years old. 102 Little Zoe Apple Hunt.png|Amanda watches home movies of Zoe enjoying an apple hunt when she was six. 112 Zoe and Zoe Avatar.jpg|Zoe talks to her newly-created avatar (right). 112 Young Zoe.jpg|Young Zoe draws pictures of the fire that destroyed the house she loved. 118 In Church.jpg|A vision of Zoe appears in the Virtual World Cylon church. Zoe Lacy PR Shot.jpg|Publicity shot of Zoe and Lacy Ben Lacy PR Shot.jpg|Publicity shot of Ben Stark and Zoe Graystone Zoe Lacy Clarice PR Shot.jpg|Publicity shot of Zoe, Lacy and Clarice Behind the Scenes Casting * Kailyn Stratton portrays Six-year-old Zoe in "Rebirth" and "Ghosts in the Machine." * Olivia Steele Falconer portrays Young Zoe in "Things We Lock Away." Cultural References * Zoe (name) Category:Soldiers of the One Category:Athena Academy